The Legend of Zelda: Blast from the Past
by Yami no Nokutan
Summary: TP/OoT Crossover: After Link has an argument with Rusl about his journey, he goes to the Scared Meadow to visit the grave of the Hero who came before him. What happens when Link touches the Blade of Evil's Bane once again? Link will learn things he never thought he would thought possible from the very source. What will our Hero of Twilight learn and more so, how will it affect him?
1. Prologue

**This is a new story that I have been thinking of lately. This is a Twilight Princess/Ocarina of Time crossover. I will have both Link's present. I will differentiate them when they are both present.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

**-Prologue-**

"Stop," Link cried, as he stared at the man he considered his adopted father, after his own parents died. Link was trembling with anger. Never in his life had he screamed at the man he saw as a father. Rusl took a step back, his blue eyes filled with hurt and anger. Never in all his life, had someone he cared for and loved treat him in such a manner.

"Calm yourself," Rusl whispered between clenched teeth. He had no idea what set Link off. However the young man was glaring at Rusl from underneath his long lashes, a deep scowl on his lips.

"Shut up!" The words erupted from Link's mouth. "You think you understand the hell I went through these past 13 months that I've been on this journey? The people that I met? Or how about my companion who left me and I'll never see her again? You don't understand how I feel." Link's shoulder's slumped forward, as he felt pain in his heart. He cared about Rusl and he also cared about the rest of the village of Ordon. They were all he had and were like family. Yet none of them would understand his feelings.

Rusl raised his eyebrows in shock. A look of shame crossed his features. Link was starting to calm down to Rusl's eyes. He knew Link had gone through hell and that it would change a person, but he never anticipated that Link's anger and hurt would be directed at him.

"I am certain you are angry, Link," Rusl began, taking a step towards Link. "But you don't need to treat me with such disrespect. I have not done anything for you to treat me in such a manner."

Link directed his azure hues in Rusl's direction. He made no attempt to look at the man in the eye, as his mind was reeling. He knew yelling at Rusl like he did was uncalled for, but the hurt and anger in him was so strong. Link knew it was only a matter of time before he went off on someone. In his heart. he knew Rusl was glad it was him and not Colin. Colin wouldn't have been able to handle it if Link yelled at him.

"Sorry," Link muttered, looking towards the path that led to Ordon Spring. The two men were in front of Link's tree house by the entrance to Ordon Village. Link was still wearing the green tunic that his ancestor wore many years earlier, along with the green floppy cap. He had grown to love the outfit, and made sure it was thoroughly cleaned after his intense journey. His ash blond locks poked out from under the cap and his bangs fell in front of his eyes. He flicked them away, before turning his attention to Rusl.

Rusl was staring at Link, managing a small smile. "It's alright, Link." Although his tone was soft, it was also serious. "But next time, choose your words carefully. Do you understand me, Link?" He received a small nod from Link.

"I do apologize, Rusl," Link said, raising his voice slightly, so it wasn't a whispered. "I just had a lot on my mind. I am going to go clear my mind before we have lunch, okay? I promise to be back soon." Rusl nodded to the young teen. Link approached Epona and gently rubbed her head behind her ear. Epona neighed happily, as Link gave a small chuckle. He mounted his beautiful Belgian horse. He then directed Epona towards the path leading towards the spring. Epona ran past the Spring, as Link directed her.

Link had Epona gallop across the bridge separating Ordon from Faron Woods. Link saw a tall fence that he knew Epona would have to jump over. Link tapped Epona's flank with his boots. At the same time he gathered his reins so that she was collected beneath him. Without hesitation he pointed the horse at the tall fence. Epona bunched her muscles and launched into the air. Link leaned forward in the saddle. They cleared the fence cleanly. He smile proudly, as he reached Faron Spring. He dismounted Epona, removing an apple from his pouch. Link presented it to her, who licked it from Link's hand. She then licked Link's hand again, getting a small laugh from her master.

"Now you wait here, girl," Link instructed. Epona complied, as she settled herself in the Spring, gaily drinking some of the water. Link then began to take the path through the woods towards the infamous and dreary Forest Temple. Link stepped on a hill before going up the pathway, which led to the Forest Temple. He saw a cucco nearby, as a smile spread across his lips. Link managed to grab it before he descending to the platforms below, which would lead him to the Lost Woods, home of the Skull Kid.

Upon entering the Lost Woods, he whistled a similar tune to one that matched Skull Kid's horn. The young demon approached Link, before he chuckled playfully.

"It's friend Link," he stated, obviously happy to see him. "It's been while. Have you come play with me?" The skull Kid brought his horn close to his face.

Link raised a hand to stop him. "Not today, Skull Kid. I need to know if anyone came for it." Skull Kid looked at Link thoughtfully, before he chuckled.

"Skull Kid be a good boy," he exclaimed in glee. "No one came for it. Skull Kid make sure." Link smiled at Skull Kid way of talking. He nodded softly, turning to Skull Kid.

"Thank you," Link said. "I think I will go to pay my respects." A few days after Link's adventure ended, he traveled to the Sacred Grove, to lay the Master Sword to rest in the Pedestal of Time. He then decided to investigate the area and find out what else was there. That's when he found it. The grave of the Ancient Hero. He also found a grave of another. The grave of the Princess of Destiny.

Link was pretty sure she was the Princess Zelda of the Hero of Time's era. He had been doing some searching and learned the old man who taught him all those secret hidden skills was the Hero of Time. He often came to the Sacred Grove to pay them both respect and also enjoyed the quiet time. Link made his way into the meadow and stared towards the entrance that led to the Master Sword. He looked at the two giant statues that guarded the Blade of Evil's Bane. Link walked up a stair case and stared at the sword. He walked over to it and stared at it for a long moment.

Link let out a small sigh, remembering when he first laid his eyes on it. It was when Zant transformed him into a wolf and shoved a crystal into his skull. With the help of Midna. he made his way to the Lost Woods, played Skull Kid's game and then found his way to the Sacred Grove, where the Sword rested. Then Link had the final task of returning the Ancient Statues that guarded the Sword back to the original spots they stood. He could finally approached the Sword. Midna was forced away from the bright light, as the sword began to respond. It tried to force Link back, when it sensed the evil in Link. When Link's paw touched the sword, the crystal in him left his body and Midna had it in her possession. She watched as a human Link raised the Master Sword into the air. Link smiled at the memory. He wondered if he could do it once again for a fun memory. His left hand gripped the hilt of the Sword. He began to pull it when a bright light encased him. Link shut his eyes against the harsh light. The air grew heavy, as Link tried to take in a deep breath. Last thing he remembered was Rusl and a promise, but what was it? Darkness engulfed him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **My original idea was slightly different, but I am proud of what was done here. I do hope you enjoyed the first part. Tell me what you thought.


	2. One Of These Things Just Doesn't Belong

**Thank you for the kind words from the reviewers. I did have a couple of questions that I will answer.  
**

**Storm Dragon Wolf Princess: Can OoT Link travel to TP time? Will TP Link see the child version or the adult version of OoT Link? **

_-I do have an answer to this question, however, at this time it's inaccessible. I will answer it whenever this story is drawing to a close. But that won't be few quite some time. But if you wish to know the answer, feel free to PM me. Hehe. Your second question will be explained below, read on haha.  
_

**Squeeb100: Horse lover and Zelda lover?**

_-In answer to your question, yes to both. Horses have been my favorite animal since I was a small child. I believe my first encounter with a horse, I was 2 years old, aha. And Zelda, again, I was young. My brother played it, who a few years older than I am. I played The Legend of Zelda (the first one) when I was very young._

**AreiaCananaid:** **Does TP Link help OoT Link on his quest? Does TP Link teach OoT Link the hidden skills so the Hero's Shade can teach the skills to him in the future? Will TP Link be able to transform into a wolf? Are these questions getting annoying yet? Will I ever stop?**

_I believe I answered some of these, but I will answer them again in order.  
_

_1)Yes, he does assist Link.  
2)Hmm..Maybe lol.  
3)Yes, being a wolf will help them.  
4)No, not at all.  
5)You did with this one lol.  
_

**I would answer any questions you have for me, so don't hesitate to ask me. Here is the next part.**

* * *

**-One Of These Things Just Doesn't Belong Here-**

All noises were distorted and the lights were terribly bright. Link managed a soft moan, gaining the attention of the young occupant in the room. A young child, clad in green, carrying the Kokiri Sword, and Hylian Shield directed his sapphire hues to the waking teenager. The young child was no more than 10 years of age. His friend, Navi the fairy, hovered above him. She was blue and had a high pitched voice.

"I think he is waking up," The young child reported to his fairy, who watched the teen with caution.

"I am trying to figure out why I see a resemblance between you two," Navi exclaimed. "He looks like he could be your brother or something." The young child shrugged, not knowing of his family. "But you're a Kokiri." He only nodded softly.

Link managed to opened his eyes slowly, taking in the stone pillars and the cathedral like windows. He closed his eyes, rubbing them softly. When he reopened his eyes, he caught a glimpse of a small child and a floating blue light. He realized it was a fairy.

"Hi," the young child whispered softly. Link sat up slowly, returning the smile to him gently. "Whats your name?"

Link's mind reeled a bit. He knew he wasn't in Ordon anymore. He was definitely not in Faron Woods either. He knew he was in the Temple of Time, but this didn't look like the Sacred Meadow either and the building was in one piece. The Temple of Time in his time was non-existent. He did remember seeing this Temple before. It was in an old photograph. The ancient Hero of Time was in that photo. Link looked at the young child closely and let out a small gasp.

"Oh my goddess, you're Link," he said. The small child's cheeks flushed, as he smiled sheepishly. He scratching the back of his head. "I'm sorry to embarrass you. My name is.." he stopped before saying Link. He had to think of another name, so they didn't confuse each other "You can call me Rinku." Kid Link nodded at Link, as he took in the boys words.

Before Kid Link could say anything, Navi interjected. "Wait a minute! How do you know who Link is?"

Link appeared hesitant to answer. "Well um..I have heard his stories. How he saved umm the Great Deku Tree." Navi looked at him like she didn't believe him, but Kid Link's eyes widen with amazement.

"Really? That is so cool!" Kid Link was excited and he was also naive. Link knew due to young Link's age, he would believe almost anything.

Link let out a small laugh, looking at Kid Link. "I don't know what happened. I was doing something and suddenly...I woke up here." He looked around and realized where he was exactly. He was in the Temple of Time in the Hero of Time's Era. He looked at Kid Link, seeing a blue ocarina that he was holding. "Is that...a special ocarina?" Kid Link nodded.

"I need to do something that Princess Zelda instructed," he explained, getting to his feet. Link got to his feet, as he followed the child. He stood in front of the alter. The three leaned over and read the inscription.

_'Ye who owns three Spiritual Stones, stand with the Ocarina of Time and play the Song of Time.'_ Kid Link then lifted the ocarina to his lips. He began to play the song of time that Zelda taught him telepathically. Suddenly the three ancient Spiritual Stones appeared above their heads. Link watched in amazement how each stone hovered over an area of the alter. He saw a triforce shaped light up above a door and the door of time slid open.

"You did it, Link," Navi exclaimed excitedly. Kid Link, Navi, and Link climbed the steps slowly. Kid Link and Link stop just as their entered the room. Navi let out a small gasp. "Link, isn't that..?!" Navi then flew closer to it, examining it slowly. "It's that legendary blade...The Master Sword!" Kid Link's eyes widen, as he ran towards it. Link followed closely behind him. His eyes were also on the Master Sword. He looked at Kid Link, who took a deep breath. He stood on the Pedestal of Time, as he placed with hands on it. He let out a cry, when he pulled it up. Suddenly, the three of them were all caught in a bright blue light. The three of them fell into a deep sleep.

**x~X~x**

Princess Zelda tossed her brown locks behind her shoulder, a feeling ignited through her. Her cobalt hues held a sense of uncertainty. She knew she had no reason to be uncertain of anything. Link, whom was the hero, just saved Hyrule from the Twilight Usurper King Zant, and Ganondorf, the King of Evil. Princess Zelda let out a soft sigh, thinking of what it could be. Her coronation was schedule to be done on her 18th birthday, which was two weeks away. She had asked Link to attend, which he agreed, so what was it? It didn't take long for her to figure it out. Something happened to Link. She turned as she ran from the Throne Room. Princess Zelda ran past several guards and maids, who gasped jumping out of the way. Never had anyone seen the princess blindly run through the Castle. They knew something was up. She hurried to her room, closing the door behind her.

Princess Zelda opened the drawer to her dresser, as she stared at the Sheikah clothing that was handed down in her family. It was said the Princess of Destiny, during the Hero of Time's era, disguised herself as a boy to avoid capture by Ganondorf. She also used magic to have an appearance of a boy with a deeper voice. She quickly removed her dress and replaced it with the Sheikah clothing. Princess Zelda was going to see Link or at least, find out if anything was going on. She let out a soft sigh.

"Wherever you are, I hope you are okay," she whispered softly.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I honestly think this chapter could have been better, but I will not worry. I just hope that the chapters to come will be good. Hope you look forward to it.


	3. Awakening as the Hero of Time

**I thank the many kind words from people. I do have quotes from the game, obviously. I did some other dialogue. My apologies if this chapter is somewhat slow. I am settling it so when it's all done, I can immediate start an adventure. I am the adventure type, but I suppose some dialogue is better than no dialogue. Explanations are hopefully explained. If not, I'll get to them eventually.**

**AreiaCananaid: Does he turn into a wolf instead? Does TP Shiek go on a quest to find him, only to find some records of him helping the Hero of Time and changing history? Or was his involvement kept secret and only written in OoT Link's journal and she finds that? Does she go back in time too?**

_1) Well that will be explained in this chapter, hehe.  
2) Her involvement is mentioned below as well.  
3) Same of the answer above._

**Storm Dragon Wolf Princess: I'm guessing Rinku is either a name you like or the Japaneses name for Link.**

_To answer yes, Rinku Link's name in japanese. Hehe._

**Elder O-T Ridge: If one of the Future Links comes into physical contact with his past self, will the Hyrulian universe instantly self destruct? and if a Deku Tree falls in the forest and no one is there to hear it, does it still make a sound?**

_-Give me a reason not to kill you, lol. I'm kidding. Okay Mister Smarty Pants, it's called F-A-N-F-I-C-T-I-O-N. I will beat you with my empty McDonald's Tea cup. -beats; I'm done. Okay so, no. We were CAREFUL about that. The only one who has knowledge is TP Link only. He is purposely not telling OoT Link anything like that. You asked about the Deku Tree. Considering where it is, it would be heard. But it doesn't FALL either. -beats you with cup again; I feel accomplished._

**ForestFire5: Will twili link age seveen years to or will he be awesome and stay the same age?**

_-I will answer this one because I feel like it. He will remain the same age. Reason will be explained below. And yes I answered the question about 'Rinku.' So to avoid confusion, next chapter I will start stating he is Rinku. For some reason, this chapter didn't need it. There you go._

* * *

**-Awakening as the Hero of Time-**

Link opened his azure hues, looking around. He felt like he had been sleeping for a long time. His eyes landed on the young man beside him. A small blue haired girl on his cap. He did a double take, it was him. It was the Hero of Time and sleeping on his cap was Navi, his fairy. He opened his mouth to speak, surprised to hear a whimper. He froze for a second, before he looked down upon himself. The black fur was all that he needed to see and he knew in an instant that he was a wolf again. He then noticed the crystal was hanging from a leather cord around his neck.

"Hero chosen by the gods," a older voice whispered. "Or perhaps I should call you blue eyed beast." Link's head snapped in the direction of the voice. He wasn't expecting to see an older man, who reminded him slightly of Bo, when he would be older. This man was white haired with a mustache, but his blue eyes were friendly as he looked upon Link. "You are probably wondering who I am. My name is Rauru and I am one of the Ancient Sages from the Hero of Time's era. I am also known as the Light Sage." Link sat down, looking at the man.

"Are you afraid that the Hero of Time will deny you if he sees you like that?" Link couldn't help, but nod at the Sage. Rauru had a small smile. "His heart will not waver. But like in your time, removal of your crystal from around your neck will turn you human." He put his head down and with his front paw, he managed to pull the crystal off. Within seconds, he reverted back to himself. He stared at his reflection a little shocked.

"Umm, Rauru," he asked in a shaky voice. The Sage looked at him puzzled. "Why didn't I age?"

"Because you are not from this Era originally," he answered. "Though you are helping Link and Navi with this quest, any records of you will not be mentioned. Tampering with history is a dangerous thing."

He gathered his thoughts, before picking up the crystal by the cord and placing it in his pouch carefully. "So basically, I don't exist."

"No," Rauru corrected him. "You do, but so time is not altered or changed, you will not be mentioned in the legend. This is the Hero of Time's legacy." He nodded softly.

"There is another question," he whispered. "How do I explain to him why we look almost identical?"

Rauru thought about that question, stroking his chin. "That is indeed a good question, but I think this could be a good thing." Link looked at him quite confused. "If there are two of you, perhaps the quest could be done much quicker."

"So you want me to travel with them and complete this quest?" Link ran a hand through his ash blond locks. Rauru nodded.

"There are a few differences," Rauru commented. Link turned to him. "First, your hair is much darker. Second, your eyes are a different shade of blue. Third, you are more lean and muscular then he is as well." Link looked down at the sleeping teen. His hair was indeed darker than his ancestor's fair colored locks and he did look a bit healthier, but he suppose a different era and they didn't have the essential vitamins available. "And the last thing that differentiate you from him is this. You have the mind of an adult. He will as his journey progresses, but when he wakes up, he will be a 10 year old in a 17 year old body."

Link stared at Rauru, his hands at his sides in balls of fist. "What the hell? This is what you guys did to him? He was trapped here, so his body could mature, but he still has the mind of a child? What is wrong with all of you? You sent a child out to fight your war for you? Forced him to abandon everything he loved and mature over a mission? I admit I was forced into a mission, but I am a young man, He is a little boy, forced to age. How do you think he feels?"

"I understand your anger, Hero chosen by the gods," Rauru said. "But please, try to understand. We did this for Link as well." He didn't say anything, trying to figure what he meant by he did this for Link. That's when he heard the moan. His azure hues glanced over, as sapphire hues opened slowly. The Hero of Time moved his head in a semi-circle looking around, but stopped when he saw Rauru. Then he got to his feet.

"I am Rauru, one of the ancient sages...Ages ago, we ancient sages built the Temple of Time to protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm...This is the Chamber of Sages, inside the Temple of Light...The Temple of Light, situated in the very center of the Sacred Realm, is the last stronghold against Ganondorf's evil forces. The Master Sword- the evil-destroying sword that you pulled out of the Pedestal of Time- was the final key to the Sacred Realm. Link, don't be alarmed... Look at yourself...!"

Navi was hovering over Link, until she also heard Rauru's words. Then Link looked down at himself. He looked at his arms, his legs, and he smiled widely. Navi starting dancing going up and down. "Look Link, you're big now. You've grown up." The young boy smiled at his fairy, before he heard her gasp. He turned his head and he saw the young man he met.

"Rinku...you...look like me," Link managed to whisper. "But how...I mean, why?" The Hero of Twilight didn't know what to say to that. Before he can answer Rauru spoke up.

"Link, Navi...listen to me," he whispered. "This young man beside you is a friend. He is not here to cause you any harm. He is in fact a helper. He appears like you Link to help you." Rauru looked at the Hero chosen by the Gods, and he nodded. He knew what Rauru wanted him to do. He carefully removed the leather cord from his pouch, trying not to touch the crystal. "That crystal that he possesses allows him to transform into a beast. A mighty beast that will help you."

"What kind of beast?" Link wondered. He looked at his friend, who placed it around his neck. In a flash of black, a gray-black wolf appeared. "Wow cool. You're a wolf?" He received a small nod. Link noticed that his ears still possessed the blue hoops and his eyes were still an intense blue, mixed with cobalt and sky blue. He noticed a paw that had a chain. "Where you imprisoned at one point?" Again, he got a small nod. Link turned to Rauru. "Can we remove it?"

The old Sage nodded. "Stand back." Link took a step back, as Navi landed on his shoulder. Rauru focused on small energy and aimed it at the chain. It snapped, as it fell to the floor. Wolf Link gave a toothy grin, causing Link to laugh.

"I think Rinku is happy now," Link took a few steps towards him and gently patted his head. Wolf Link rubbed his head against Link's chest, receiving another laugh. Rauru smiled softly, knowing eventually the two will be separated one day. He didn't wish to reveal it.

"Let me finish, so you three may continue," Rauru whispered in a soft tone. "The Master Sword is a sacred blade which evil one may never touch...Only one worthy of the title of "Hero of Time" may pull it from the Pedestal of Time...However you were too young to be the Hero of Time. Therefore your spirit was sealed here for seven years. And now that you are old enough, the time has come for you to awaken as the Hero of Time!"

"Wait a minute," Link interjected, looking a little upset. "I was sealed because I was young? Does that mean my childhood is gone? I can not be a child anymore? Or how am I suppose to think like an adult? I might have an adult body, but I think like a child. Hell, I am a child!" He bowed his head, as Navi floated around him. Wolf Link felt bad for him, because he asked Rauru the same string of questions. He put his head down and with his front paw, he removed the crystal. He reverted back to his human form. He gently placed the crystal away before walking over to Link. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright," he whispered, causing the distraught Link to raise his head in shock. "I'm here and so is Navi and we'll help you, okay?" Link nodded, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks Rinku," he whispered. The three of them turned their attention to Rauru.

"I do apologize for these string of events, Link," the sage continued."I know you weren't expecting it."

_'That's an understatement,"_ Both Link's thought at the same time.

"Well, do you understand your destiny?" Rauru asked. Link nodded, waiting for him to finish. "But remember..." Link's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Though you opened the Door of Time in the name of peace...Ganondorf, the Gerudo King of Thieves, used it to enter this forbidden Sacred Realm! He obtained the Triforce from the Temple of Light, and with it's power, he became the King of Evil. His evil power radiated through the land of Hyrule, and in seven short years, it transformed Hyrule into a world of monsters. My power now has only little influence, even in this Sacred Realm. Namely this Chamber of Sages."

Link made a fist, thinking of the man that Princess Zelda pointed out to him when they were only children. He vowed to help her and even though hope seemed lost, he will do it.

"But there is still hope..." Link's head jerked up at Rauru's words. "The power of the sages remains. When the power of all the Sages is awakened, the Sages' Seal will contain all the evil power in the void of the Realm. I, Rauru, am one of the Sages. And Your power to fight together with the Sages makes you the Hero of Time! The Hero of Time, chosen by the Master Sword! Keep my spirit with you...And find the power of the other Sages and add their might to your own!"

Rauru raised his hands in the air. Link raised his hands found a Medallion in the palm of his hands. A bright light encased the three of them. Rauru's word vibrated in their minds. "Find the other sages and save Hyrule!"

**x~X~x**

Princess Zelda made it to Faron Woods, only to find Epona laying in a Spring. As she approached Epona, the horse whinnied happily at her.

"It's good to see you too, Epona," she whispered. "Can you tell me where Link went?" As if she understood, Epona neighed wildly. Princess Zelda's triforce glowed on her right palm. She looked at it and then looked at Epona. "I understand. Thank you." She turned and began to make her way towards the Sacred Meadow. She was there once before, when Link had shown her the graves. She decided to leave them be. She wasn't going to disrupt their rest. They were obviously place here for a reason. And they where placed together, which is what boggled her mind. The Princess of Destiny and the Hero of Time where both resting where the Temple of Time use to rest, near the Lost Woods. The landscape had drastically changed over the many years. She knew that much was certain.

Upon entering the Lost Woods, she heard the Skull Kid playing his horn. She whistled a similar and gained the demon child's attention.

"Its pretty Princess," he chuckled. "Link here. Yeah, he is. He at Sword."

Princess Zelda raised a brow in her disguise, as she nodded. "May I?" Skull Kid nodded, as he began to lead the way. Unlike Link, he didn't play around with her. He did before and she fooled him. He still liked her and respected that she was the ruler of the land. He made a passage show and let her be, before he went jumping in the tree, playing his tune.

Princess Zelda jumped down the cliff and she stood before two tall Statues. The door was opened, much to her surprised. She walked in and went up the steps quietly. Looking around, she didn't see Link. in fact, it was empty. Her eyes rested on the Master Sword. It was glowing wildly. She thought that was quite odd. She placed her hand on the hilt and immediately felt odd. She re-opened her eyes, looking down from a high window.

_'What on earth?'_ She thought.

"What?" She heard a man whisper. "Who are you and what are you doing in my mind?" The voice was a male and it seemed cold.

_'Princess Zelda,'_ was all she could managed.

"That is not possible,' the voice continued. "I...I know Princess Zelda...explain yourself."

Princess Zelda was at a loss of words. _'I am looking for my friend Link, Hero chosen by the Gods.'_

"Oh no...a time paradox." The man was completely for a loss of words before he heard Rauru's voice in his mind.

"Fear not, Sheik. She is indeed here for the Hero chosen by the Gods. He will be assisting the Hero of Time and Navi on this journey. Allow her to help with yours." The voice faded and Sheik surrender.

"So listen, Princess Zelda," he whispered. "You obviously can see, right"

_'Yes I can,' _she stated slightly confused.

"Your friend is helping my friend," he continued. She gasped softly. "No need to panic. I think when this little quest is over, you and your friend will return to where you are from. I am not sure if your memories will remain in tact, but I do know you can return when this is over."

_'What must Link do?'_ She wondered.

"Help the Hero of Time reawaken the Sages, and save Hyrule from the King of Evil, Ganondorf." Sheik was straight to the point. No sense being around the bush. She sighed softly, thinking what could happen.

* * *

**Author's Note: **In all honesty, I wasn't going to have her come to the past, but since Zelda is technically "Sheik" I figured it would be kind of fun to merge the two. So now, she will see everything and learn what the Hero of Time did. She will be part of some action. Tee-hee. Let me know what you though about it. The adventure will begin next chapter.


	4. Journey To Kakariko Village

**TP Link soooooooooooooooooo much cuter, but eh. He is named Rinku from now on. Just so people know the differences.  
**

* * *

**-Journey To Kakariko Village-**

Link, Rinku, and Navi all appeared with a blinding blue light in the Temple of Time. The two boys looked at one another, before looking around. Rinku noticed that he actually had _his_ master sword. He glanced at Link, and saw that he had his as well. A smile appeared on Rinku's lips. He knew with two of them, they would be able to beat all the temples and Ganondorf. Navi looked at them before she floating above them.

"Link, Rinku...we're back in the Temple of Time...But have seven years really passed?" She said a little depressed, when she looked at Link."It looks like you won't be able to use some of the weapons you found as a kid anymore...Let's get out of here." Link nodded, before looking at Rinku. He received a smile before he followed. He instantly stopped, his intuition kicking in. Link and Rinku both removed their swords and shields turning around. Both stopped when they saw a man.

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time..." Sheik's voice was soft. Princess Zelda let Sheik speak, as she took in Link's appearance. He was indeed handsome, for being a child forced to age like a man. His blue eyes were radiant and full on wonder, his soft blond hair poked out from underneath his floppy, green cap, and he had to same body structure as the Link she knew, but he looked a bit small. Then her eyes wondered to the Link she knew. It was her Hero chosen by the Gods. He looked exactly the same! Maybe he didn't age.

"When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest...one on a high mountain...one under a vast lake...one within the house of the dead...one inside a goddess of a sand..." Sheik paused for a second.

_'House of the dead..."_ The boys both thought at the same time.

"Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened one will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world...This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah. I am Sheik, survivor of the Sheikahs."

_'I will not let them know you are in my head,' _Sheik told Princess Zelda mentally.

_'That's fine,'_ Princess Zelda thought.

"As I see you standing there holding the Mythical Master Sword, you really do look like the legendary Hero of Time..." Although the boy's couldn't see it under his cowl, Sheik was smiling. "If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five sages...One sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The sage is a girl I am sure you know...Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm...Unfortunately, equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the temple...But if you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village...Do you understand, Link & Rinku?" Princess Zelda wondered how Sheik could say all that and still be breathing.

Both of the young men nodded. Navi floated above them both and she smiled.

"Don't worry, Sheik," she assured the Sheikah. "With Rinku and I, Link will be alright." Sheik's exposed red eye rested on Rinku, causing the young man to fidget in place. A smile crossed Link's face, as he saw that.

"So you are Rinku, correct." Sounded more like a statement than a question, but Rinku gave a small nod anyways. "Heed a warning from me. If any harm comes to the Hero of Time, I'll hold you responsible." Rinku narrowed his azure hues at Sheik. Navi let out a small gasp, as Link stepped forward.

"Now, wait a second," he stepped between them both. He turned and looked at Sheik. "Rinku is a friend and I trust him. You don't have to threaten him. You don't know him."

_'That was indeed harsh,' _Princess Zelda's voice held a sense of shock.

_'Look Princess Zelda,' _Sheik's voice carried sarcasm. _'I get that he is a hero and all, but my prime mission and concern is to make sure Link, the Hero of Time, completes his mission and I will not have understudies doing it for him!'_

_'Excuse me, but he isn't an understudy.'_ She was beyond annoyed with the stubborn and stuck-up boy._ 'He is simply helping the Hero of Time with his mission. Is that bad? _She didn't hear Sheik say anything, knowing she got her point across.

"Link, it's alright," Rinku spoke up, gaining the attention of the occupants. "I promise. Let's go then, Link and Navi. We have a kingdom to save." Link smiled, as he followed Rinku, after the two sheathed their swords. Navi floated behind them. Sheik let out a small sigh.

_'You win, Princess,'_ Sheik thought. He swore he heard her giggle softly.

**x~X~x**

Rinku stepped out of the temple and gasped. The blackened sky was the first indication of evil and when he turn to look at Link, he saw the young boy was just as shocked to see the horror.

"What happened?" His voice was soft. "This area use to be bright and sunny. Flowers were over there," he pointed to the right, where weeds were now growing. "Did seven years honestly pass?" Rinku hated to think about it, but they must have to change of scene so drastically. The grass was brown and dead. The trees had been set ablaze some time ago, and their charred remains were slowly being eroded away by time.

"Why don't we go to Kakariko Village like Sheik said?" He asked, looking at Link and Navi. Navi looked at Link, who was staring at the ground. He nodded softly, as they walked down the steps leading to Castle Town. They had left the courtyard behind them, and were entering what once must have been the town square. The fountain was dry and crumbling, the cobblestone riddled with cracks and shoots of wrinkly grass. Windows were smashed and shattered, and the houses were, like the trees from before, ravished by fire. Rinku's mouth suddenly felt too full of saliva, his stomach, too hollow. The moans were heard, as the trio looked up.

"Re-deads!" Navi shrieked. "The sun song! Play the sun song" Rinku looked at Link, who was fumbling through his pouch and he withdrew the Ocarina of Time. A beautiful melody rang through the air and sudden rays of sunlight burst through the thick cloud cover, shining down upon the entire square. The re-deads cried as if they had been pierced, and writhed a bit before stilling completely. Their magical presence was immediately erased, their auras nonexistent. If Link hadn't seen them crawling towards them earlier, he would have assumed they were naught but the dead bodies of the townsfolk. "Run towards Hyrule Field." Rinku waited for Link to start running, just so he had a general idea in what direction it was in. He was behind Link, hearing the boy's labored breathing. He could tell Link was terrified of re-deads. Soon, they approached the broken gate.

"I think we can swim across the moat," Rinku suggested. Link only nodded, as he followed Rinku into the water. Navi flew above the boys. After 10 minutes of swimming, they finally made it across. Rinku rung out his hat and some of his hair. Link followed, literally mirroring what Rinku was doing. _'Now I see it. He is trying to act like an adult by mirroring me. I care about him, but I don't need him to act like me.' _"Hey Link?"

"Yeah?" The blond looked at Rinku eagerly.

Rinku couldn't help, but smile at him. "Let's get going to Kakariko. I'll change into a wolf. Once I do, climb on and you tell me which way, okay?" Link nodded softly, watching Rinku removed his crystal necklace from his punch. He placed it on and phased effortlessly into a wolf. Link got on top of Rinku, gently grabbing onto his fur. It didn't bother Rinku anymore, considering how many times Midna jumped on his back or even pulled his hair and his ears. Navi zipped and hid under Link's hat.

Link pointed to the left. "It's that way and it may take us a day or two, alright?" Rinku only nodded, as he began to run in the direction the Link indicated.

_'May the goddesses be on our side,'_ Rinku thought, as he continued to run. As the moon began to ascend, Link shifted a bit. Rinku began to slow his pace, glancing at the boy on his back. Link was still holding on, but his eyes looked like they were going to close anytime. Rinku stopped slowly, as he laid on the ground. He removed his crystal from his neck. He allowed himself to be a human again. But then he dropped the necklace, catching Link before he collided on the ground.

Navi came out, staring at Rinku, who was holding Link. "Will he be okay?" Rinku looked at her and offered her a small smile. He knew Navi obviously cared about the boy. The relationship between them reminded him of his with Midna.

"Yeah, Navi," he whispered, as he set Link down on the ground gently. "He will be. I am going to make sure nothing happens to him." He then picked up his crystal necklace, putting it away.

Navi couldn't help, but stare at Rinku intently. "Tell me the truth, Who are you really? I...I can't help thinking that you are hiding something big." Navi saw the slight moment of him fidget, but now she knew for certain that he was hiding something. His serious azure hues stared at Navi.

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it thinking. "Look," he whispered finally. "I will tell you, but you have to promise me something in return. Link cannot know at all. I am not even sure it's okay for you to know, but I want you to trust me." She nodded, watching him closely. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Navi settled on Rinku's out stretched leg. "My real name is Link as well. Rinku is simply another name I can be known by. I come from a village known as Ordon. To be blunt, I am from the future." Navi looked at him like he was crazy, but Rinku raised his hand. "Link is actually...in a sense my grandfather. He is my ancestor."

Navi thought about it for a minute, but she realized his story didn't really sound as far-fetched as she first thought. "But if that's the case, why are you here?"

Rinku shrugged a bit. "Your guess is as good as mine. All I did was touch the Master Sword in my time," he pointed to the blade on his back. "Then I woke up to you and Link here."

"How far into the future are you from?" Navi asked. He thought about it for a second.

"I think if I did my calculations correctly and studied the drastic change of the location of everything, approximately 1,000 years," he mused in a soft tone. "In my time, the location of everything is different, but Hyrule Field is still the same. It's just widely expanded and a few places are also different. If I am correct, the Kakariko Village in your time would be the old Kakariko Village in my time. A woman named Impaz lives there with a bunch of cats."

"Wow," Navi marveled at what Rinku was saying. He made a small fire, before he withdrew his pouch filled with spices, broth, and water. He produced a pot and poured some water in it. Then Rinku mixed it some cucco broth into it, before he added a slight pinch of salt and pepper.

"I know it's different from this land," he continued, not taking his eyes off the food in front of him. "But all in all, I am still from Hyrule none the less. Just...altered drastically." He didn't say anything else, as he pulled out two carrots that he had wrapped in a cloth. Rinku gave a small sigh, cutting up the carrots into little pieces with a small craving knife and he added them to the soup.

"You've been on an adventure, haven't you?" Navi asked, watching the teen place a few items away in a pouch.

A small smile played on the corners of Rinku's lips. "Yeah, I did actually. Pretty much what Link has to do here, I just did in my time," he whispered. He looked at Navi and before he launched into his full story, telling her his adventure. When he mentioned the Hero's Shade, she glanced at Link, not sure if she could make the connection. Once Rinku finished, she was speechless. "At first, I thought the Hero of Time would be some huge guy with lots of different skills and a deep booming voice. But meeting him," he smiled at Link who was still sleeping, "I prefer him any day. He is much more like me that I even knew. His innocence, haha, that was me when I was a child. He really is special, it's just sad he didn't realize how special."

Navi smiled at Rinku, before she landed on his shoulder. She put his arms around his neck as best she could, hugging him. "You certainly care about Link. I like you more and I definitely trust you," Rinku smiled, as he gently poked her with a finger.

"My version of a hug for you," he grinned. She gave a laugh, that sounded like bells. "You are one amazing fairy, Navi." Although she was small, he was certain that his comment made her blush.

"Umm..thank you," she sputtered out. Rinku gently placed a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Sleepy-head," he whispered. He lowered his hand, allowing it to rest on Link's hair. "Hey, wake up sleepy-head." Link gave a small moan, as his eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times, before looking at Rinku. "Finally awake I see."

"Rinku?" He whispered, pushed himself to a sitting position. "I didn't mean to follow asleep."

Rinku simply waved his hand. "Don't even worry about it," he whispered. "We all need sleep. But I thought you might want some warm dinner first." He handed Link a bowl of soup. Link sniffed it and smiled.

"It smells delicious," he mused, as he brought a spoon of it to his mouth. Link closed his eyes, as the warm soup soothed his aching belly. He hardly ate since he started this mission, but now that Rinku had given him some food, he was feeling better. "Thank you."

Rinku only smiled at him. "No need to thank me. But dig in. If you want more, there is enough for seconds." Rinku was able to make a small bowl for Navi. The fairy was even enjoying the soup. As soon as the trio finished, Link yawned. His full stomach was now making him tired. Even Navi couldn't help, but yawn. Rinku began to clean up, as the two of them laid on the ground. Once he was finished, he purposely put the fire out. Rinku just stared at Link, certainly feeling a great attachment to him. A smile settled over his features before he laid beside his ancestor. "Sleep well, hero." He whispered, before closing his eyes.

As the morning sun began to rise in the far east, Rinku moaned softly, before he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, before he rested on his elbows. He looked around and saw Link was ankle deep in the water, trying to catch fish. He managed to get two, but he was aiming for a third.

"Ack," he exclaimed, slipping and falling on his bottom in the water. Rinku couldn't help, but laugh at the sight. Navi and Link both turned to see he was awake. Navi joined in the laughter, as Link turned a shade of red.

"Are you okay?" Rinku asked, as he got to his feet. Link nodded softly, the tips of his ears were as red as his face. Rinku held out his hand and helped Link to his feet.

"I think my pride hurts more than my bottom," he muttered. Rinku placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Link managed a smile.

"Don't worry," he whispered. A wider smile appeared on his lips. "If you fell like that, I probably would have laughed too." Rinku gave him a knowing look. Link laughed softly. "Okay I would have definitely laughed."

"Glad to see your sense of humor is better than your balance," Rinku teased Link a bit. Link gave him a small shove in the arm, causing Rinku to laugh more. "So I am amusing the fish is for breakfast?" Link nodded softly.

"I learned how to make a fish breakfast when I was 7," he revealed. "My best friend Saria taught me how to cook a few things. She was like a mom to me, even though she is my best friend. She is actually the one who raised me." He smiled, wanting to see his friend again.

After an hour and their bellies full, the trio walked for a little bit, so Rinku could allow the food to settle. He looked at Link, who was staring down at the Triforce symbol on his hand. That caused Rinku to look down at his own.

"How?" Link's voice caught into his thoughts. He looked at Link, who was staring at Rinku's left hand. He clearly saw the symbol, before looking at Rinku's face. "How do you have it too? I thought only the chosen one had it."

Rinku didn't know what to say, before Navi floated by Link. She gave Rinku a pleading look, causing him to sigh. He nodded, as Navi rested on Link's shoulder. She began to tell Link who Rinku really was. A few minutes after she was finished, Link remained silent. There was an uncomfortable feeling in the air, as Link was gathering his thoughts. He finally stopped and stared at Rinku.

"Why didn't you tell me who you really were?" His voice held bitterness that Rinku never heard from him. It caught him off guard. Link made fists at his sides. "Am I just a stupid kid to you? Don't you even trust me? I thought I could trust you, but I was wrong!"

"No Link," Rinku tried to explain. "Honestly, I never did...you aren't...I never..."

"Shut up!" By this time Link was screaming and tears strolled down his face. Rinku was shocked to see his expression. It was as though he didn't want Rinku there. "I hate you!" Rinku was taken back. "Go back to your precious Ordon Village and leave me and Navi alone! I never want to see you again!"

"Link!" Rinku screamed, as he eyes shot open. He sat straight up in panic. He was hyperventilating and his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Rinku?" A tired voice beside him whispered. He turned and stared down at Link. "Are you okay?" Link sat up and wrapped a friendly arm around Rinku's shaking shoulders.

"Link," he said in a shaky tone. "There is something I need to tell you. Something really big." Link looked at him, his eyebrows knitting together. A few minutes after Rinku finished, he stared at Link. The boy was gathering his thoughts, as a huge smile crossed his lips.

"So you're really my grandson?" Link laughed a bit. Rinku nodded softly. "That's weird, but at least a few questions have been cleared up." Rinku smiled, happy that Link wasn't angry unlike his nightmare.

"So you aren't angry with me?" Rinku asked, when the three of three began to walk towards Kakariko Village.

"Why should I be?" Link asked his own question, with his hands behind his head. "Besides, I can see why it was kept a secret. I believe you had a reason for that. I am in no way mad at you. I trust and believe you, Rinku. So you're my relative, which is really cool. Just answer me this, did you get the girl?" Rinku had to laugh at Link's question. Navi giggled, as she zipped and stayed under Link's hat. She nestled into his blond hair.

"Honestly, no," he whispered. "But that's because I hardly know her. I saved her yes and together in my time, we did our mission. But that alone doesn't build a relationship. You have to get to know them before that can happen." Link appeared thoughtful.

"Well I know there is someone I like," he revealed. His sapphire hues were flashing with excitement, as a huge grin crossed his lips. "Her name is Malon and she is Talon's daughter that owns Lon Lon Ranch."

"Oh so the local farm girl, huh?" Rinku teased Link, by poking his nose. Link's cheeks and ears were red, as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm entitled to like someone," Link muttered. "Besides, she was a friend I made outside the forest. She is also very sweet. She taught me a song on the ocarina that allows me to call Epona. I need to go see her after we deal with the Forest Temple." Rinku nodded, wondering what they would find. After a few hours, the staircase leading to Kakariko Village came into sight. Link smiled, as he looked at Rinku. Rinku took out two canteens of water. He handed one to Link.

"Let us hydrate before we head up," he suggested, before taking a drink. "We could always refill it if we need to. Besides, that water is from Zora's River, right?" he was pointed to the river not that far from them. Link nodded. "Can't we just fill it there?" He nodded again, allowing the last bit of water to hydrate him. "The funny thing the water in these canteens bottles were from Ordon Spring in my time."

"They feel like healing waters," Link exclaimed.

"That's because they are," Rinku whispered, holding the canteen in the water, allowing it to fill up. Link did the same and pretty soon the teens were ready.

"Let's go." Navi came out yawning softly, seeing that they made it to Kakariko Village.

* * *

**Author's Note: **There we go. I planned to write more, but my muse is dying. Gah. Well I hope you enjoy.


	5. The Adventures to the Forest Temple

**I'm sorry, but I am dedicating this chapter to AreiaCananaid. Her comment was by far the best and I just died laughing. So here you go sweetie. This is dedicated to you! If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask.  
**

* * *

**-The Adventures to the Forest Temple-**

Rinku allowed Link and Navi ahead of him, as he placed his crystal necklace around his neck. Link stopped when he saw this. After he was engulfed in black, he was in his wolf form. Rinku licked Link's hand affectionately and Link smiled. He got on Rinku's back, as he made his way slowly into the village. A few villagers stopped, when they saw a large wolf carrying a very familiar boy wearing a green tunic, followed by a blue fairy.

"Fairy boy?" A female voice cried out in the back. Link looked for the voice and he felt his breath get caught in his throat. It was Malon, the beautiful young girl who was from Lon Lon Ranch. He jumped off Rinku's back and embraced Malon, who ran towards him.

"Malon," Link exclaimed, blushing at how beautiful she became. The seven years definitely did a good job on her. Her red locks cascaded down her back. Her blue eyes held shock and happiness, and the smile on her face made Link's heart melt. "You are so beautiful."

He blushed even more, causing Navi to giggle softly and Rinku held back his laughter. It would have sounded like a bark if anything. Malon giggled, as she poked Link's nose. "You are rather handsome yourself, fairy boy!" Her cheeks turned the same color as her hair, as Link felt like jelly.

"You think so?" He asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. She nodded, before she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Link felt his heart pounding in his chest, as he looked at her. "Wow...I never expected this kind of greeting." Malon placed her hand over her mouth, suddenly acting shy. Link motioned for Navi and Rinku to come closer. "Malon before things get carried away, let me introduce you to one of my friends and get you reacquainted with another." He placed his hand on Rinku's head, gently rubbing behind his ear. "This is my friend, Rinku. He is helping me on this mission. And of course, you remember Navi." Malon held out her hand and Navi landed on it.

"It's good to see you again," Malon's smile was bright, as Navi smiled back.

"It's good to see you too," Navi giggled. "It feels like a long time." To Link and Navi, it felt like hours. They knew for Malon, it's been years.

"Yes it has," Malon whispered. "But no need to fret." Navi flew from Malon's hand and landed on Link's shoulder. Malon then gently patted Rinku's head, who licked her hand. She giggled softly. "I think he likes me."

"I think so too," Link said looking around. "But I do wonder, why aren't you at the ranch?" Her eyes clouded sadly, looking away.

"Oh umm..I was running a few errands for Mister Ingo," she explained in a hushed tone. "I need to go back. It was good seeing you." Without another word, she ran from them, leaving Link hurt and wondering.

"What on earth?" Link muttered, looking at Navi. "I wonder what that was about," Rinku watched as she ran off, knowing something was definitely up. He looked at Link, and licked his hand to gain his attention. Link looked at him, knowing what Rinku wanted him to do. "Come on, let's go." Navi flew under his hat, once he got on top of Rinku. Link pointed in the direction of the graveyard, knowing Dampe the gravekeeper might have clues.

When they reached the graveyard, Dampe wasn't in sight. Link got off Rinku, who removed his necklace, turning into a human. He looked at Link, "Is there someone you were looking for?"

"Dampe," he whispered. "He was the gravekeeper." He pointed to the hut. "That's where he lives. Let's see if he is there." They reached the hut and found it unlocked. They entered and saw it empty.

Rinku looked around and spotted a diary that was open. "Um..Link look." He pointed to the diary that laid open. Link came over and the two read the entry aloud, together.

_"'Whoever reads this, please enter my grave. I will let you have my stretching, shrinking keepsake. I'm waiting for you. -Dampe'"_

Rinku looked at Link, "Wait, what? We are suppose to go inside someone's grave?" Link didn't look to thrilled himself, but he remembered Sheik's words.

"I need something to enter the temple, remember?" Link looked hopeful. "Perhaps this stretching, shrinking keepsake of Dampe's is the key. What have we got to lose?"

Rinku looked away. "Our lunch," he muttered. They left Dampe's hut and then entered the main part of the graveyard. Link noticed a new gravestone.

_'Here lies Dampe, the gravekeeper.'_

Link studied it for a few seconds, before he got behind and pulled it back. It revealed a hole. Rinku looked down the dark hole. "I guess we go down." Link nodded, as Rinku jumped in the hole. He followed a minute later, so he wouldn't land on Rinku. They both shivered and sneezed at the sudden cool. Link froze silently when he saw a ghost floating near them he recognized it as Dampe. Rinku allowed Link in front, considering he was suppose to be on the quest. Rinku was simply assisting when Link needed it. Navi flew and stayed hidden in Link's hat.

"Heh heh Heh, young men! Are you fast on your feet? I may not look like it, but I'm confident in my speed! Let's have a race! Follow me if you dare!" The ghost of Dampe's smiled at them, as they followed him. He started to throw fire at them, as the boys rolled out of the way to avoid it or they simply side stepped it.

Rinku pushed himself up against a wall, when the fire was literally thrown in front of him. He jumped over it, missing it by a hair. Link managed to dodge the assault of fire. Once they reached a circular like room, the boys managed to run up the side. Rinku was a few feet ahead of Link, when he grabbed Link's arm. Then with all his might threw Link ahead, so he ended up in the room first. The door closed with a slam behind them. Dampe's ghost just floated in place, a grin on his face.

"Hehehe, young men...You were very quick to be able to keep up with me! Hehehe! As a reward, I'm going to give you my treasure. it's called the Hookshot! Its spring-loaded chain will pull you to any spot where its hook sticks. Doesn't that sound cool? I'm sure it will help you! I live here now, so come back again sometime. I'll give you something cool! One more thing! Be careful on your way back! Heheheh..." His ghost disappeared, as a chest appeared in front of them. Navi came out of Link's hat, as he opened the chest. He reached it and pulled out the hookshot.

"Wow," he exclaimed, his sapphire hues were shining with amazement. Rinku gave Link a wide grin, enjoying seeing him happy.

"Come on," Rinku whispered, as they passed through a door, that shut with a loud thud. A large block blocked their path.

"What do we do?" Link looked at Navi, then at Rinku. Rinku's fingers traced the symbol on the block.

"That symbol is at the temple of time," Rinku whispered. Then he turned and looked at Link. "The song of time, maybe there are connected. It's worth a shot, right?" Link nodded, withdrawing the Ocarina of Time from his pouch. He brought to to his lips, and began to play the Song of Time. The block in the way got dissolved by a blue light, allowing Link and Rinku to leave. The two made their way up the stairs. They ended up in the windmill.

"The windmill," Link whispered, when he noticed a music man. He jumped down and was followed by Rinku. The music man looked slightly annoyed, as he eyed Link. Then in a swish moment, he whipped out his ocarina, causing the man to growl at him. He closed his eyes and brought it to his lips.

"What!? You got an ocarina?" The guy narrowed his eyes. "What the heck? That reminds me seven years ago. Back then a mean kid came in here and played a strange song. It messed up this windmill. I'll never forget this song!" Then a soft melody played in Link's mind. Then he played it on his ocarina. The windmill begin to spin faster, as Rinku looked at it. Then man narrowed his eyes at Link. "Oh no, you played that ocarina again!" He growled at him again. Rinku pulled on Link's tunic.

The two left the windmill, as the man continued to growl in frustration. "Wow, that guy is a little...strange," Rinku whispered, as they exited the windmill. Link only nodded, as the two of them left Kakariko Village together. Navi flew out from Link's hat.

"But don't you find it strange that he mentioned something that you haven't done yet?" Navi ventured. "Apparently you went in there and played a strange tune, but you just now learned the song." Link thought about it before looking at Rinku.

"Navi is right," he whispered. He turned to look at the wide open field before he said anything else. "Apparently I'll be a kid again, if I am the one who did it. But that doesn't explain how I'll be a kid."

"Perhaps you'll learn a song that you can travel through time," Rinku said, looking at him. "As it is, you aged seven years and have the appearance of a seventeen year old." Link grinned, looking at him.

"And you are?" Link asked curiously.

"Seventeen," Rinku smirked, as it grew into a smile. "But I didn't age here, you did. Remember, I'm your descendent from many years into the future." Rinku removed his crystal necklace from his pouch and placed it around his neck. In a blur of black, he transformed into his beast form. Link climbed on top, looking at Link.

"From what Sheik said, we have to head to the forest," Link whispered. He pointed to a path that led to the left. "Follow that path and it'll lead you to Kokiri Forest. It may take us two days to get there." Rinku only nodded, before he made sure Link was holding on. Then he took off, staying on the path as Link sat on top of him. As night began to cover Hyrule Field like a blanket, Rinku strayed a little off the path and traveled almost an hour until he found a river. Link got off, as he went to the river. He placed both hands in it and brought the water to his lips. Rinku removed the crystal, allowing him to transform into a human.

"Want something to eat?" Rinku asked Link, who continued to drink the water from the lake. Link looked a little suspicious. "What's wrong?"

Link thought for a second. "For some reason, the water is extremely cold," Link explained. "But it's the middle of summer. Why would it be this cold? Almost as if it's freezing." Rinku raised a brow, thinking.

"I am not entirely sure what to tell you," he whispered. "Perhaps we could check after we finish what must be done in the temple in the forest." The two sat in silence, until Navi flew out from under Link's cap, yawning softly. Rinku smirked. "Have a nice nap, sleeping beauty?"

Link laughed, as Navi blushed. "Oh stop teasing me, Rinku."

"Oh to answer your question, something to eat would be wonderful," Link whispered. Rinku nodded softly, as he began to prepare a meal for them all. Nearly an hour later, after enjoying a meal of flame broiled fish with some corn and fresh milk, the trio sat near the fire, thinking. "You know, this has been the first time in a while someone has taken care of me. I have a forest friend named Saria, who use to make sure I ate every meal." He grinned at Rinku. "I miss her, but I'm sure I'll see her again."

Rinku couldn't help, but smile. _'He really thinks like a child. If only his innocence will last. However, knowing this journey will be filled with pain, heartbreak, and horror, will he be able to retain his innocence?'_ Rinku stopped, when he closed his eyes. The Hero's Shade suddenly filled his mind. Why was he thinking of him? And what connection did Link have to him? The teen shook his head, reopening his eyes and looking at Link, who was in deep conversation with Navi. He watched the two of them laugh with one another, as a sad smile crossed his lips. _'Poor kid doesn't know that this journey will change him...Mine definitely changed me..Is that a good thing or a bad thing?' _

Link gave a small yawn. "I think it's time to sleep." He closed his eyes, as he curled up on the ground, beside Rinku. Rinku only smiled, before he pulled out a cloak from his bag, placing it over Link.

"You truly care about him, don't you?" Navi asked in a soft voice. Rinku nodded, not saying anything. He continue to stare at Link, as though he was thinking.

"This is going to be a cruel journey, Navi," Rinku finally whispered. "It will ultimately change him. Back in my time, I was a simple goat herder. I was happy. My life was content. Then one day, King Bublin came and kidnapped the children from the village, before he knocked me unconscious. I woke up some time later and went after him. I stopped when I approached an area of the forest that was engulfed in something called Twilight, also can be known as the Shadow Realm. The effects of being in the twilight should have turned me into a wandering spirit. However since I am a chosen one," he stopped, showing her his left hand with the triforce symbol on it, "I was changed into a divine beast. That would be my wolf form. For a while, I changed into it when I entered the Twilight. After I defeated the water temple, I restored light to Lake Hylia. However, Zant, the Usurper King of Twilight, showed up and he stole Lanayru's light, making it covered in Twilight once again. He forced me to changed into a wolf. I went to attack him and he shoved a strange crystal into my skull." He then pulled out his crystal necklace. "Zant fatally wounded my companion, who was named Midna. I went to Princess Zelda in an effort to save Midna. Since I was in wolf form, I had to avoid being seen. Zelda healed Midna, by transferring her soul into Midna's body. She disappeared and I had no idea where she went. Midna told me to seek out the Master Sword." Rinku pointed to the blade on his back. "Apparently the moment I touched the sword, the crystal materialized in Midna's hand. Now with the sword, I was able to turned into whatever form at will. After that, I continued on my quest."

"Wow," Navi whispered. "You went through so much just to save the kids?"

Rinku smiled, shaking his head. "Not only the kids, Navi. I had to save Hyrule. This twilight was covering the whole land of Hyrule. I couldn't let that happen. It just...worries me."

"What worries you?" Navi inquired.

"I don't know if me being here will change history," Rinku whispered. "And I don't want him to have to suffer as I have. He is so young at heart and such a good person. I am almost a grown man, I will be eighteen soon. He was forced to age because of something called 'Hero of Time.' Did they really think that through, when they chose a child? An innocent, kind-heart, and good-natured child? Sometimes, life can be cruel."

Navi floated by Rinku before landing on his shoulder. "Perhaps, but Link wanted to do this." Rinku looked down at the sleeping form on Link. "But I understand why you worry for him. Don't worry. If you are with us, Link will be fine. He is a courageous and curious child."

Rinku sighed, "Perhaps I am over thinking it. I may go to bed now." Navi nodded, as Rinku put out the fire. "Good night, Navi." Navi slept under Link's cap, carefully not to wake him. Rinku laid beside him, staring at his ancestor's face. "You definitely make me proud and that's saying something. Good night, Link." After a few minutes, he fell asleep.

The next day passed for the trio, who encountered no enemies thus far. Link knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. "I was pretty sure, we would have encountered some enemies by now."

Rinku, who was in his human form, thought about it. He knew that Link definitely had a point. "Maybe we'll find some soon," he whispered, as they entered Kokiri Forest. Link yelped, as a deku scrub popped out from the ground near the entrance to Kokiri Forest. Rinku grabbed his arm and pulled him away at the last second. An octorok started to shoot deku nuts at them. "Move!" He pushed Link towards a hill, knowing the attacks wouldn't reach them.

Link took a deep breath, looking horrified. "What happened to Kokiri Forest? It was always such a peaceful place."

Rinku placed a hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention. "Maybe the evil in the area is causing this. Perhaps if we destroy it, it will all go away?" Link shrugged.

"Let's keep going," he whispered, looking at a wall of vines. Rinku felt his ears twitched, before he got to the top.

"Be careful," he warned. "There is a deku scrub up here. Get ready to run, okay?" Link nodded, as the two made it to the top. The mad scrub tried to shoot them with deku nuts, but the boys managed to maneuver and avoid any damage.

Link looked at Rinku, "Now follow me. I need to find the Sacred Meadow Grove. It can get pretty confusing in here." Rinku nodded, when he began to follow Link through the similar looking tunnels. They stopped, when a small boy with orange hair and blue eyes stared at Link.

"What are you? Though you wear Kokirish clothing, you can't fool me! I promised Saria I would never let anybody go through here." Link didn't say a word, as he retrieved his ocarina. He closed his eyes and began to play Saria's song. Mido stopped, staring at him. Link reopened his eyes. "That melody?! Saria plays that song all the time! You...Do you know Saria? That song...Saria taught that song only to her friends...OK...I trust you. When I see you...I don't know why, but I remember...him..." Mido moved out of the way, as Rinku followed.

"I think he remembers you," he whispered. Link only nodded, still not saying anything. He didn't understand why he grew up and Mido didn't. It puzzled him. He finally made it to the Sacred Meadow Grove, only to have a wolfos appear. Link unsheathed his sword and held his shield in front of him. Rinku stood behind Link, who watched the wolfos with careful eyes. The wolfos lunged at it, and Link plunged his sword into its chest. It howled in pain, when it pulled away. Once it recovered, it lunged at Link again. He managed to plunge his sword into its chest a second time. It disappeared with a mournful howl.

Link replaced his sword in the sheath and wiped the sweat from his brow. He raised his eyebrow in wonder. "Hmmm..maybe.." his voice trailed off. He brought the ocarina to his lips and played the scarecrow song. The wandering scarecrow Pierre appeared on a ledge. Link aimed his hookshot at Pierre, grabbed Rinku's hand. He managed to hoist the two onto the ledge. Link looked around the saw those massive Moblin's holding spears in their hands. "They looked deadly."

Rinku nodded, "No kidding," he whispered. He noticed a staircase not that far. "Is that where we go?" Link nodded, as the two moved silently, jumping over the Moblin's heads. They weren't so smart and they didn't looked up. The two jumped down in front of the stairs and stared in shock. An extremely massive Moblin, holding a club looked at them menacingly. He then began to pound his club on the ground, making the force hit them so they couldn't proceed. Link managed to by-pass him, but Rinku mistimed his jump and was hit by the massive force. Before the Moblin could strike again, Link unsheathed his sword and began to strike at the Moblin's feet. Within seconds, it fell over, dead.

Rinku took a deep breath, wincing out of pain. "Thanks, Link."

He pulled out some Lon Lon Milk, handing it to Rinku. "No problem. Drink that. It'll help." Rinku did as Link told him, and he instantly felt better. The two of them finally approached the center of Sacred Meadow Grove. Link's eyes wandered over to where Saria sat the last time the two of them were there. As he approached the stump, Sheik jumped down, gaining their attention.

"The flow of time is always cruel...Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it...A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days...In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest." Sheik pulled out a lyre. Then Sheik played the tune twice, as Link watched intently.

_'Such a beautiful tune'_ Princess Zelda mused.

_'Believe it or not, the Princess Zelda of this era chose the notes, as I did,' _Sheik whispered mysteriously. Princess Zelda couldn't help, but be suspicious of that comment.

Link then played the tune known as Minuet of Forest. Sheik played along with Link. After a few seconds, Sheik put the lyre away. "Link...I'll see you again..." Sheik threw a deku nut and disappeared. Link looked around and noticed Sheik was gone. He glanced up and saw the stump hanging over the broken staircase.

"Come on," he whispered, as Rinku wrapped his arms around Link's shoulders. He shot the hookshot and hoisted the duo up. He put the hookshot away, as they both entered the temple, unaware of the dangers that were in store for them.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This writer's block is murder. I am giving my muse a chance to redeem itself. I really really REALLY apologize for this lame chapter. I was hoping for something with a little more 'oomph' you know. But it didn't happen. What adventures await our two heroes? Stay tuned!


	6. Poes & Heritage

**Well I promised y'all a good chapter. And there I go with my accent lol. I will state that not only will Link acquire an item from this Temple. but Rinku will as well. If you don't like it, I'm sorry. He needs a weapon other than his sword. Thank you for the kind words in the reviews. Thank you all so much. It made me feel better. Onward!**

* * *

**-Poes & Heritage-**

Link stopped, as he placed the hookshot in the outside of his pocket. He turned to Rinku, who was adjusting his belt.

"Ready?" He asked Rinku. The ash blond haired boy gave a small smile and then he nodded. "Okay, let's go." Navi was flying between the two boys, keeping her blue eyes on the look out. Link was a few feet ahead of Rinku, his sapphire hues searching the front. Rinku's azure hues landed on the decorated door that was in front of the temple. Link took two steps, as two wolfos appeared from out of the ground.

"Woah," Rinku said, pulling Link back, before the wolfos made the attempt of slicing him. Both boys quickly withdrew their shields and unsheathed their swords. Standing back to back, they leaned against each other, each of them attacking a wolf. Rinku couldn't help, but thinking these wolfos were made evil by Ganondorf's power and that possibly they were good once. He brushed the feeling when he plunged the sword into the wolfos chest. It cried out, before it claw grazed his arm. Grunting, Rinku once again shoved his sword into it's chest. It shrieked, as it disappeared into nothingness.

"That was...unexpected," Link muttered under his breath. He managed to defeat the wolfos he was fighting. Link took a deep breath, before he climbed up the vines that were to his left. Rinku watched him carefully and made sure he wouldn't fall. Navi floated around Link, as Link made contact with a small tree trunk. He glanced over to the other one and saw a small chest was there. He walked to the edge, keeping his balance. Then he removed his hookshot and firing it. It connected with the chest, safely bringing Link to the chest. He opened it slowly and it revealed a small key.

Rinku went to the door and was studying the design. He had seen the design before, but couldn't pinpoint where. He heard a small thud, as Link jumped from the one tree trunk to the other. He then climbed down the vines before letting go halfway, landing gracefully on his feet. He made it to Rinku's side. "You ready for this, Link?"

He nodded, as he opened the door. Both Rinku and Link looked up and saw a skulltula there. Link raised the hookshot and manage to kill it without a second thought. He then continued, as Navi zipped under his hat. "Navi, you okay?" His voice was worried, as he could feel her shaking slightly. "Is something scaring you?"

"Poes," her voice was a soft, yet shaky whisper. "Four of them and they're inside the next room." Link looked at Rinku, who raised a brow. Link, himself, wasn't too fond of ghosts, but he had to face them. In order to save Hyrule, he would have to place his fears aside and confront them head-on. Rinku only shuddered, remembering his time in Arbiter's Grounds, that was infested with ghosts and the dead. Link signaled to Rinku for them to continue forward. He grabbed the knob and opened the door.

The room was brightly lit, with four colored flames from torches. Suddenly, as the two men approached the center of the room, four poes appeared. Each Poe had a distinct flame and color to them. The colors were red, blue, green, and purple. The elevator in the center of the room was lowered, so the men couldn't travel down. Each of the Poes took the light and disappeared going in different directions. The room grew dark, as the light was taken away.

"Well that explains it," Link whispered, as Navi came out of his hat. She scanned the area with her eyes, before turning to the two boys.

"Their essences is gone from this room," she reported. "However, they are above us in different rooms. But I get the strangest feeling we are being watched."

Unknown to them, Navi's intuition is correct. The Poe with the purple flame was watching them from an area unknown, as the trio continued their journey.

"Well, I don't see anything else, Navi," Link stated. "Come on, let's go." Rinku followed Link, as Navi stayed hovered above them. He approached a door, opening it slowly. A floating skull, covered in a green mist was flying in the narrow corridor. Link raised his shield, as the skull flew straight into it. It lost the ability to fly, as it bounced on the floor. Link jabbed his sword into the skull's head. It let out a soft groan, disappearing.

"That was far too easy," Rinku commented, as they continued into the next room. Rinku straightened up, as he opened the door. It closed behind Link, as two Stalfos appeared from the ground.

"Watch out," Navi exclaimed, as the skeletal knights approached the two young men. Link withdrew his shield and unsheathed his sword. Rinku followed in suit, as one of them followed him. He managed to use his shield attack, stunning the Stalfos momentary. Rinku then performed the Mortal Draw. He stood still with his sword sheathed and did not target the opponent he wished to eliminate. The Stalfos got close enough to the young hero, which causes Rinku to quickly draw his sword and performed a devastating blow to the Stalfos. It disappeared into nothingness. He turned in time to see Link was thrust in the leg by the Stalfos, which was now bleeding greatly. Link raised his shield, as the Stalfos backed him into a corner.

A low growl escaped Rinku's throat, as he ran towards the enemy. He then performed the Helm Splitter. He whistled gaining the Stalfos' attention. Then he went onto stun the enemy. Rinku felt his muscles tense as he jumped in the air above the foe and sliced its head in a vertical flipping motion. Rinku landed behind his opponent, giving him a possible chance to attack the foe again from behind. The Stalfos growled in anger, as Rinku back flipped away from its sword. He raised his sword and sliced in in a vertical motion, causing the Stalfos to fall backwards. Without hesitation, Rinku performed the Ending blow. Rinku finished off the foe by jumping in the air and performing a down thrust right into the Stalfos' chest, thus instantly defeating it. It disappeared into nothing.

Rinku looked over at Link, who was wincing in pain. He ran over to him and was at his side immediately. Link groaned slightly, as he fumbled through one of his pockets. He let out a yelp of pain. Rinku finally reached his hand into Link's pouch. He withdrew a bottle containing a fairy. He popped it open. The fairy immediately went to work on his leg wound.

Link winced even more. Once the fairy was done, he offered a smile. "Thank you." The fairy nodded, before flying off.

The trio ventured further into the Forest Temple, finally equipping themselves with their own special weapons. Link acquired the fairy bow and arrows. Rinku acquired the gale boomerang.

Link looked at Rinku's newly acquired item. "That looks so cool." Rinku smiled at Link's astonishment.

"Well that funny thing is I swore I had this when I got here," Rinku commented, going through his pouchs. "Well it seems my items are gone. Perhaps I acquire my own items as we proceed. I'll gain back everything I had." Link nodded, as they traveled up a staircase.

"Behind you, watch out!" Navi screamed. Link spun around, staring at a photo of the red poe he had seen earlier. It laughed, as it appeared in a painting behind Rinku. "I think you shoot the photos with your bow and arrow, Link." Rinku moved out of the way, as Link readied his bow and arrow. He fired, as the picture disappeared. He fired another arrow at the furthest one from him. Then he turned around and fired another shot at the one the was closest to Navi. The poe flew under the stair case and made it's way down the stairs.

"Try staying on the stairs and shoot at it," Rinku whispered, as the three of them huddled near the bottom step.

"The name of this one is Joelle - one of the Poe sisters! Aim for her when she appears!" Navi reported to Link, who nodded. He targeted the enemy, and shot her with his arrow. He repeated the process four more times, before she shrieked and a red-flamed torch lit.

"Let's go find the other three," Rinku suggested, as they hurried from the room. They entered the main room as Link looked around.

"Hey," he pointed towards the center of the room. They all turned and noticed a red-flamed torch in the main room of the temple was lit. "I guess whenever I beat one, the flame will light up in here." It didn't take the boys much longer to track the other three, named Beth, Amy, and Meg. The fourth sister tried to confuse the boys. Her battle technique is vastly different from her sisters; she replicated herself into three other clones and begins to spin about Link and Rinku. Although her technique is intimidating, her true form is easily recognizable - the real Meg will be the first to spin around once the four "Megs" have surrounded Link and Rinku.

Luckily, every time she turned, Link spotted her and struck her with a jump attack. After four hits, he defeated the fourth poe. Meg's death and the lighting of the four torches finally enabled Link and Rinku to access the temple's basement, where the temple boss waited for them. A giant chest began to appear before them, as the boys took a step back. Link approached and opened it. He leaned forward and pulled out beautifully crafted gold key with a ruby in the center. He knew without saying a word that it was the boss key. Rinku smiled happily, the corners of his eyes crinkled. Link smiled, as they were finally making their way to the boss. They went down the elevator and smiled at one another. Navi flew above them, looking around.

When they made it to the bottom, they were required to rotate the floor. Link pushed up against the wall and Rinku felt the ground rotate. He turned his head and looked at a doorway. "Do you go in there?" Link gave a small shrug, as Navi flew above them both. He entered the room and saw a small chest. He approached it gingerly.

Link opened it and pulled out a bundle of arrows. He grinned. "Well that's a nice surprise," Link's childish side was showing, as Rinku watched him scratched the back of his head. "Hehe, well let's go." After a few more times the floor rotated and Link kept stepping on switches, they were finally able to go into the boss room. Link took a deep breath, withdrawing the boss key. "Are you ready?" Rinku nodded, as Link unlocked the door. Link ran up the stairs with Navi, as Rinku looked around his surrounds. He heard a yelp, raising his alarm. As he approached the top of the stair, he noticed that he was blocked off from entering.

Rinku's eyes widen in horror, as he pointed. "Link, behind you!" Link's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He stiffened when he felt breath on his neck. He spun around and backed up in horror. Link saw a black stallion, and on top was Ganondorf. Ganondorf smiled at him, as a small chuckle left his lips. He raised his hand over his head, as a mask appeared in its place. The eyes began to glow red, as Ganondorf and the horse were floating in mid-air.

"Phantom Ganon! It's an evil ghost of the Forest Temple! He comes out of one of the pictures. Answer his magic attack with an attack of your own!" Navi reported, watching the two of them jumped into a painting, as the Phantom of Ganondorf chuckled evilly. "Phantom Ganon attack him when he comes out of one of the pictures! Watch out for the fake one!" Rinku tried to get over the railing, as a barrier prevented him from entering.

"Oh no," Rinku whispered, watching Link withdraw his bow and arrow. Uncertainty was clearly in his eyes, looking at the paintings. He saw Phantom Ganondorf coming from two of them. One of them was dim, as the other one was brighter. Rinku pointed to the bright one. "Shoot at the one painting that is brighter when he comes out! Trust me!" Link only nodded, as he readied his bow and arrow. Just as the Phantom horse and rider were able to jump out of the painting, Link shot his target, causing Ganondorf to growl in anger.

After he made a few more successful shots, the Phantom of Ganondorf left his horse and floated around the room. He formed magic in his hand and shot it at Link. Link quickly hit it back with his sword, keeping his eyes at Ganondorf. Rinku recognized this fight. He was literally playing a form of tennis. "Keep hurling those back at him! It'll get faster each time!" When he said that, Ganondorf hit it back at him. Link mistimed it and it hit him. A scream erupted from Link's lips, as he fell to the ground. "Link! Please get up!" Rinku noticed Ganondorf wasn't giving Link a chance to recover. "Roll out of the way!"

Link focused enough to roll, just as the blast missed him. He rolled onto his feet, glaring at Ganondorf. "You got lucky that time, but trust me. You will not get lucky a second time!" Ganondorf grunted, as he shot another ball of magic at the young man. Link readied his sword and swung it, causing the ball of magic back at Ganondorf. After the two of them hit it back a few time, Ganondorf mistimed his attack and it hit him. He fell to the ground. Link leaped at him, doing a jump attack with his sword. He managed a few more slashes, before Ganondorf flew upward.

"Let's see you try again, kid," Ganondorf stated. Link narrowed his eyes, taking a few steps back. He watched Phantom Ganondorf with cautious eyes, as he was trying to figure out his next move. After they played a few more rounds of tennis, Phantom Ganondorf was stunned when he realized he didn't have the energy to rise into the air. "Hey kid, you did quite well... It looks like you may be gaining some slight skill... But you have defeated only my phantom... When you fight the real me, it won't be so easy! What a worthless creation that ghost was! I will banish it to the gap between dimensions!" A purple glow appeared in the center of the platform, as the ghost was sucked into a dimension before vanishing from sight. The railing dropped, as Rinku ran to Link.

"You did it," Rinku smiled at him. Link gave him a childish grin, nodding softly. "Let's go." The trio of them walked into the blue light, allowing it to engulf around them. They were all in the Sacred Realm, facing the Forest Symbol. A blue light appeared, as Link's childhood friend Saria rose.

"You're the sage of the forest?" Link's voice wavered slightly, as a small frown crossed his lips. Then he also noticed that she didn't grow up. Saria's eyes widen, when she saw his growth. She regained her composure, sighing slightly.

"Thank you... Because of you, I could awaken as a Sage... I am Saria. The Sage of the Forest Temple... I always believed that you would come. Because I know you... No... You don't have to explain it to me...Because it is destiny that you and I can't live in the same world. I will stay here as the Forest Sage and help you... Now, please take this Medallion..." She raised her hands into the air, as a green medallion came spinning towards Link. He raised his hands as it landed with a soft thud. A white light engulfed the trio, as they heard Saria's voice one last time. "Saria will always be your friend. Please stay safe."

The trio ended up in the Great Deku Tree Meadow. Link noticed a stump with two leaves. As he leaned forward to investigate, it popped up out of the ground. Rinku managed to catch Link before he stumbled to the ground. "Hi there! I'm the Deku Tree sprout! Some time ago, before the King of Hyrule unified this country, there was a fierce war in our world. One day, to escape from the fires of the war, a Hylian mother and her baby boy entered this forbidden forest. The mother was gravely injured... Her only choice was to entrust the child to the Deku Tree, the guardian spirit of the forest. The Deku Tree could sense that this was a child of destiny, whose fate would affect the entire world, so he took him into the forest. After the mother passed away, the baby was raised as a Kokiri. And now, finally, the day of destiny has come. You are a Hylian, and were always bound to leave this forest. And now... You have learned your own destiny... So you know what you must do... That's right... You must save the land of Hyrule! Now, Link, break the curses on all of the Temples, and return peace to Hyrule!"

Link turned to face Rinku, who was surprised to see the agonizing, infuriation, and tears on Link's face. He began to walk from the meadow and into the forest. Rinku and Navi glanced at each other in surprise, before turning to Link. "Wait," Rinku called. Link stopped, but didn't turn around. "Link..I.."

"Shut up," Link screamed at the unexpected teenager. Rinku and Navi's eyes grew wide with surprise, as they watched Link's body tremble. "All my life, my whole life, I was lied too! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? I knew that something was off when I didn't receive a fairy until recently! I knew I wasn't like everybody else! Where...where do I live my life now? I can't live here if I'm not really a Kokiri." Link broke down completely, as Rinku embraced him in his arms.

"It's okay," Rinku tried to reassure him. He didn't know what to say to Link to make him feel better. He raised Link's head and azure hues met with sapphire orbs. "Wanna hear about my life?" Link nodded faintly, as he watched Rinku sit down on the grass before entering Kokiri Forest. Link dropped in a thud, looking like he lost his best friend. Rinku looked at him and placed on a friendly arm around him, pulling him close.

_Rinku was outside of his house that was in the middle of Lake Hylia, dangling his legs over the dock. The young 6 year old raised his head to the sun, closing his azure hues in the process. The wind blew against his face, bringing a slight mist to his face. The sound of pounding hooves broke Rinku out of his daydream. Rinku gasped, when he saw Bulbin's on top of Bullbo's. The young child jumped to his feet, as they jumped off their Bullbo's heading for Rinku's house. He dashed inside, tears streaming down his face.  
_

_"Momma, Papa," he screamed. A young man and young woman, no more then 25, both ran downstairs. _

_"Rinku, what's wrong?" his mother took in his tear-stained face._

_"Bu," was all he could scream out, before the door was kicked in. Rinku's father withdrew his sword, standing in front of his terrified wife and scared son._

_Rinku's father, who was named Damon, looked at his wife. Her name was Katerina. Her beautifully tanned skin and shimmering red hair fell to her waist, showing that she was a descendant of the now extincted Gerudo Tribe. "Take Rinku to Ordon, or force him to take Eva. Katerina, get him out of here." Katerina held back a sob, as she ran. She knew that would be the last time she see her husband alive. She ran to the horse stable, that was thankfully out of the Bulblin's view. She glanced down the stalls and spotted her horse Eva._

_"Eva," Katerina whispered, gaining her attention. Eva got to her feet, making her way over to Katerina and Rinku. She put on the saddle she could find nearby, choking back tears. Katerina also tied on some bags to the saddle, that contained some nuts, apples, and a few canteens of water. Then Katerina reached down and gently put Rinku on the saddle. She gathered the reins and Rinku held them firmly in his tiny hands. His father had taught him how to ride a horse properly. She glanced up, ruffled Rinku's ash blond hair. "You know where daddy's likes taking you, right? That village named Ordon?" Rinku gave a small nod, not understanding where she was getting at. "I want you to take Eva there. Don't stop until you get there, okay? And don't let the bulblin's see you."_

_Rinku looked at his mother, terror was plain to see in his eyes, realization was now apparent on his face and voice. "But mommy..."_

_Katerina kissed his forehead. "Go!" She smacked Eva on the back, causing her to neigh. Rinku held on tight, looking back.  
_

_"Mommy!" Rinku let out a soft cry, as Eva darted out of the stable, remaining out of the view of the Bulblin's that were attacking the house. Rinku kept his eyes closed, until Eva jerked in fear. He glanced back and noticed two Bulbin Archer's on Bullbo's were chasing him. _

_Rinku dug his heels into Eva's sides out of fear. "Eva, please get up to daddy's safe place." As if she understood, she gave him a small nod. One Bulblin was able to shoot an arrow, as it connected with Rinku's back. He screamed in pain, as two more arrows came. One missed the two, while the other one stuck to his right arm. Tears cascaded down his cheeks. Eva managed to elude them due to her incredible speed, leading Rinku to safety. She could feel the young child against her neck, his tears soaked her hair, as his breathing grazed her neck. It would take her a day to get to Ordon, but she was going to make it, not only for Link's sake, but her own.  
_

_The village of Ordon was a peaceful place. It was a very small place that was still part of Hyrule Kingdom. The Mayor named Bo had a 5 year old daughter named Ilia, who was every image of her late mother. He was a rather large man. He was good friends with a young man named Rusl, who was Ordon's only warrior. He was a young man, no more than 16 years of age. He was dating a young woman, by the name of Uli. She was only 15 years old. Rusl was near the path that led to Ordon Spring when he heard pounding hooves. He withdrew his bow and arrow, hiding behind a tree. He lowered it in horror, as Eva came into view, holding an unconscious child._

_"Rinku!" Rusl recognized the child immediately, as his friend's son. He noticed the arrows, biting down on his lower lip. He looked at Eva, taking Rinku in his arms carefully. "Follow me girl." Eva followed him, as he ran to Uli's house, hoping she could fix him. He kicked on the door, causing a startled Uli to open it._

_"Rusl, what in the goddess...Rinku!" Her blue eyes landed on the young child that Rusl was carrying. "Bring him in." She laid out a blanket, glancing at Rusl. He gently laid Rink on his stomach, looking at Uli. Rusl bit his lip, looking at the arrows.  
_

_"They are not in deep enough to cause serious damage, but he has lost quite some blood," Rusl reported. "If he came all this way from Lake Hylia, then you know he has been bleeding for a while." He reached for the arrow on Rinku's back and managed to pulled it out, arrow and all. Rinku barely flinched, causing their alarm to rise. He removed the arrow from Rinku's arm, gaining a soft whine. "I hate seeing him in pain. Uli," he looked at her. She glanced up. "Fix him up, while I take Eva to the Ranch. I will return shortly." She nodded, as Rusl left the house._

Rinku let out a small sigh. "They patched me up and took me in. I missed my parents and I didn't have a family that I can claim is by blood, but they took me in. I consider them both my adoptive parents and their son Colin is like my little brother. I'm pretty sure that your friend Malon won't let you live out in the streets. She seemed like a wonderful girl even though she met me as a wolf."

Navi flew between them. "That's right Link. Your farm girl friend." Her excitement was contagious, when she noticed the huge smile on Rinku's face. The corner's of Link's lips crinkled a bit.

Link's head jerked up. "Malon. I promised that I'd visit her after the temple." Link got to his feet, smiling at Rinku, who got to his feet. 'Thank you for sharing that with me, Rinku. I understand it must have been hard and very scary." Navi landed on Rinku's shoulder, placing a gentle hand on his cheek.

Rinku rubbed the back of his head looking at Link. "I may have known my parents, but that doesn't mean your parents didn't love you. I'm sure no matter where they are, your parents loved you. You are a special person, Link. I'm not saying that because you're my great, great, how many great's? The fact is you're my grandfather, but I'm not saying it because of that. I'm saying it because I can tell how strong you are and how big of a heart you have. You are helping complete strangers and that is a great trait. You'll see that being who you are is the best thing ever. Let's go see Malon." He smiled at him, as they left the Forest. Once they exited the Forest, Rinku withdrew his crystal necklace, placing it around his neck. He phased into a wolf once more. He licked Link's hand, as Link got on, and the trio of travelers left for Lon Lon Ranch.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I need a serious "Muse Adjustment!" It's giving me anger issues, haha. I am sorry this chapter is coming out a lot later than anticipated. I promise to make it up next time. Until then, and let me know what you thought. I came up with the names for Rinku's parents and how he ended up in Ordon. Also based of a wiki, Rusl and Uli are both between 20-30. Since it's 11 years before the start of TP, I thought I'd make their age's in the flashback support that theory. Also Colin is apparently between 7-10 years of age. It's not uncommon to have children at a young age.


End file.
